This invention relates generally to merchandise or product display systems. Shelving and hanger structures and related display units for displaying products or merchandise are commonly seen in most any type of store or commercial establishment that sells and/or displays goods. The desire of most all merchants is to maximize the available shelf or display capacity within the limited confines of a store or show room. Vertical extending pegboard surfaces, slat wall or other standard wall fixtures are commonly known and are often quite effective for displaying large numbers of small items on hooks, hangers, strips, clips, and/or shelves.
The display of generally planar goods, such as die cuts, cards, art templates, storage media discs, documents, pictures, and photos, can consume a lot of space if not organized properly. Or in some cases when highly organized or stacked, the display of generally planar goods may hinder the view of all the products or make it more difficult or cumbersome to browse through the items. Such generally planar goods are thus often difficult to display in a small amount of space. Hence, there is a need for a space efficient display system that also provides adequate display and visibility of the products as well as ease of browsing through multiple different products being displayed.
The problems and needs outlined above are addressed by the present invention. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a display system is provided. The display system comprises an elongated base member, a hanger, and a pocket member. The elongated base member has index holes formed therein along at least a portion of the base member. The hanger has a first end, a central portion, and a second end. The first end of the hanger is adapted to be removably inserted into at least one of the index holes in the base member, such that the first end of the hanger can pivot within the at least one hole, such that the hanger can pivot about the first hanger end relative to the base member, and such that the second hanger end traverses along an arc when the hanger pivots about the first hanger end. The pocket member comprises a pocket formed thereon, and the pocket member is adapted to hang on the hanger.
The holes may be substantially uniformly spaced apart. The base member may be a hollow member having a first side, and a second side opposite of the first side, wherein some of the holes are through the first side and aligned with corresponding holes through the second side. The base member may be substantially solid, wherein at least some of the holes do not extend entirely through the base member. The base member may comprise square tubing. The base member may be a single piece, or the base member may have an adjustable length by comprising two separate elongated pieces, wherein the first elongated piece is adapted to telescopically slide in the second elongated piece. The first and second elongated pieces each may have the holes formed therein, wherein the hanger can prevent the first elongated piece from sliding relative the second elongated piece when the first end of the hanger extends through one of the holes formed in the second elongated piece and through another of the holes that is formed in the first elongated piece. A set screw may be fastened to the second elongated piece to prevent the second elongated piece from sliding relative to the first elongated piece when the set screw engages the first elongated piece.
The hanger may be formed from metal wire or molded from plastic material, for example. The hanger may be generally L-shaped. The second end of the hanger may be bent upward to form an obtuse angle between the second hanger end and the central hanger portion. The first end of the hanger may be bent downward to form an angle between the first hanger end and the central hanger portion. The pocket member may further comprise a second pocket formed thereon. An upper portion of the pocket member may form an elongated and hollow tube region adapted to receive the hanger therein when the pocket member hangs on the hanger. The pocket may be on a first side and at a first end of the pocket member, and the pocket member may further comprise a second pocket formed on the first side and at a second end of the pocket member, so that the pocket member can be draped over and saddling the hanger when operably installed, and the pocket member can be generally U-shaped with the pockets facing opposite directions.
The pockets each may be adapted to hold at least one sheet of paper, such as paper that is rectangular shaped having the dimensions of about 8.5 inches by about 11 inches or having the dimensions of about 12 inches by about 12 inches, for example. The pocket may be at least partly made from transparent material so that when an object is in the pocket, the object can be seen through the pocket. A second pocket may be formed on the pocket member, wherein the pockets are formed on opposite sides of the pocket member. The pocket member may further comprise two or more additional pockets formed thereon. An attachment hook member may extend from the base member, wherein the attachment hook member is adapted to be removably latched onto a display fixture. Attachment hook members may extend from one side of the base member, wherein the attachment hook members are adapted to be removably latched onto at least one type of standard display fixture. A tip cover may be added that is adapted to fit over at least part of the second hanger end. Also, a tip cover may be added that is adapted to fit over at least part of the first hanger end when the at least part of the first hanger end extends through and outside of the base member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a product display system is provided. The product display system comprises an elongated base member, attachment hooks, a generally L-shaped hanger, and a pocket member. The elongated base member has substantially evenly spaced holes formed therein along a top side of the base member. The attachment hooks extend from the base member. The attachment hooks are adapted to removably latch onto a display fixture to secure the base member to the display fixture. The generally L-shaped hanger has a first end, a central portion, and a second end. The first hanger end is bent down relative to the central hanger portion to form an angle between the first hanger end and the central hanger portion between about 45 degrees and about 135 degrees. The first hanger end is adapted to be removably inserted into at least one of the holes, such that the first hanger end can pivot while in the at least one hole, such that the hanger can pivot about the first hanger end relative to the base member, and such that the second hanger end traverses along an arc when the hanger pivots about the first hanger end. The pocket member comprises a pocket formed thereon. The pocket member is adapted to hang on the hanger along at least part of the central hanger portion.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a product display system is provided, which comprises a first elongated base member, a second hollow elongated base member, a first attachment hook, a second attachment hook, a generally L-shaped hanger, and a pocket member. The first elongated base member has a first plurality of substantially evenly spaced holes formed therein along a top side of the first base member. The second elongated base member has a second plurality of substantially evenly spaced holes formed therein along a top side of the second base member. The first base member has an outside shape and dimensions such that the first base member can telescopically slide at least partially into the second base member. The first plurality of holes is adapted to be aligned with the second plurality of holes at two or more different positions. The first attachment hook extends from the first base member. The second attachment hook extends from the second base member. The attachment hooks are adapted to removably latch onto at least one type of standard display fixture to secure the base members to the display fixture.
The generally L-shaped hanger has a first end, a central portion, and a second end. The first hanger end is bent down relative to the central hanger portion to form an angle between the first hanger end and the central hanger portion between about 45 degrees and about 135 degrees. The first hanger end is adapted to be removably inserted into at least one of the second plurality of holes and into at least one of the first plurality of holes at the same time, such that the hanger prevents the first base member from sliding relative the second base member when the first hanger end is operably installed. By this arrangement, the first hanger end can pivot while in the holes, such that the hanger can pivot about the first hanger end relative to the base members, and such that the second hanger end traverses along an arc when the hanger pivots about the first hanger end. The pocket member includes a pocket formed thereon. The pocket member is adapted to hang on the hanger along at least part of the central hanger portion.